The Final Guardians
by TR Feigning Innocence
Summary: COMPLETE “We have to protect…” A Broken whisper and a Hushed murmur. Two vows to fulfill, a jewel to protect and an unexpected complication. Kagome and Miroku make one final attempt to protect the Jewel.
1. Prologue

A/N – Okay, so those of you who've read my stories know that I like to experiment with different pairings, so here's another one to keep your eyes on. It features Miroku and Kagome as the main pairing.

Summary: "We have to protect…" A Broken whisper and a Hushed murmur. Two vows to fulfill, a jewel to protect and an unexpected complication. Kagome and Miroku, the only two left from their small group, make one final attempt to protect the jewel by making a wish to be its final guardians. When neither has anything left to love, they turn to each other in an awkward acceptance of all that's left.

Prologue: The Final Battle

Kagome stared silently up at the darkening sky, before she quickly slid her gaze back to the battle field, an arrow notched in order to protect her friends from her high perch. How desperately Kagome wanted to be down there, in the midst of battle, being able to help. But she knew, lord she knew, how much more of a hindrance she would be rather than a help. With not a single fighting skill to her name, Kagome knew that if she were to leave her spot she would merely get in someone's way or end up distracting them, which went totally against their plan.

Sighing, she watched with a blooming dread as the sun sank further in the sky, covering the ground in darkness and shadows. If the battle went in longer, then everything was over. The time they had used to concoct this plan, the risks they were taking to put it into action. All would be lost if the battle wasn't won before the light was gone. He knew what the new moon meant for him, knew that he might very possibly die in this battle, yet he still forged ahead, badgering them all into agreeing with, just like he always did. Damn fool of a hanyou.

She jerked back to attention as a ragged cry came from the battle field and she cursed herself for not paying closer attention. Sango stood hunched over, holding her stomach with Miroku and Kirara protecting her as best they could. Frowning, she quickly loosed her arrow, purifying all the demons that surrounded them. Miroku sent her a thankful glance, before he went back to Sango.

It was hard for her to stand here, watching as her friends fought for their life's while she stood in relative safety. The final straw came however when the last ray of sunlight disappeared and the tips of Inuyasha's hair began to change, making him human. Kagome wasn't in time to stop the blow that sent the human Inuyasha flying, wasn't in time to stop the blow of a tentacle to his chest. She wasn't in time to stop the evil hanyou from absorbing the human body into his ugly, writhing mass.

"Inuyasha!!" Tears poured down her cheeks as she watched his body disappear, confusion and anger filling her tearful blue eyes.

Notching another arrow, she saw desperately and without aim, the arrow hitting the spot where Inuyasha's body had been stolen to. But it was useless, the bright purification leaving nothing but a dark scorch mark.

Devastated, she stood in horror as Naraku sent a tentacle flying towards her, stopped only by the sudden appearance of a barrier. Glancing over to Miroku, whom she knew had cast the barrier, it was the sight of him holding Sango so dearly in his arms that brought her back. The sight of her beloved sister, dead, just as her protector was.

Infusing a small amount of her miko powers into the barrier, she moved quickly across the field to where Miroku kneeled, dropping down beside him. She laid a hand on the girl's neck, desperate to find a pulse although she knew she wouldn't. She leaned forward and pressed her head against Sango's bloody stomach, tears pouring onto the dead girls chest, tears for her, tears for Inuyasha and tears for a life that was stolen so suddenly.

Outside their barrier, Kagome and Miroku could feel the hanyou badgering against it, pounding his tentacles into it in attempts to break through. It was the last straw for Kagome. Turning sad yet fierce blue eyes to Miroku, she leaned forward until they were nose to nose. "We have to protect…" she whispered brokenly, her words quiet and yet so loud. "The jewel, it needs to be protected."

Miroku stared silently at the girl, grief filling his violet eyes, before he nodded. Embracing the barrier with a bit more strength to distract the hanyou for a bit longer, he turned back to Kagome, determination masking the pain. "I know." His tone was hushed, emanating with a knowledge that Kagome did not understand. "There is only one way." He turned his gaze to the brilliant pink jewel around her neck, the final part that Kirara had managed to steal from Naraku in a moment of distraction. Now that it was around her neck, it glowed brightly, but there was still one shard missing, the final shard that Naraku held, hidden somewhere in his convoluted body.

Taking her hand, he pulled them both up, but not before placing a sutra over Sango's body to repel the demons and waited just a moment more, before removing the barrier. They ran in opposite directions, Miroku with his staff in hand and Kagome with her bow, an arrow already notched.

Laughter filled the area as Naraku watched their attempts, swinging tentacles at them without even trying. He had no fear that two mere humans could harm him, not to mention two with barely any fighting skills. But still, he kept his guard up, making sure to let them no closer than was absolutely necessary. He wasn't expecting the arrow that pierced his side, nor the large number of sutra's that suddenly attached themselves to his side, freezing him to the spot. Naraku listened silent as the sound of the monks voice was suddenly right behind him, whispering into his ear.

"You're going straight to hell now, hanyou. I'll send you there myself. Finally, my family will have the revenge they've always dreamed of. Kagome and I, we will kill you, she for her love and me for mine, because you have taken from what so desperately loved."

And then the monk was gone, kneeling next to Kagome as she hacked at a part of his body, digging deeper and deeper until she reached it, the small vial that held the final jewel shard, the last piece that he had stolen from them. Grabbing it quickly, Kagome broke the vial and put the shard in place on the jewel, a small pink glow surrounding it before both Kagome and Miroku stared at the hanyou, determination filling their human eyes.

Naraku feared now, cursing himself for allowing the humans to get so close to him, allowing them to take the last bit of strength he had. And he cursed the girl, because she could see the shards and had an advantage against him that he had forgotten. Damn miko! Still, he was silent as he watched them, wondering in what ways they would consign him to hell.

Miroku leaned forward and took Kagome's hand, placing it on his chest and holding it there, before motioning for her to do the same with his other hand. When he held her chest and she his, he leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. "Do you trust me, Kagome-sama?"

"Yes…" It was then that she closed her eyes and allowed the power from the Shikon to fill her, wrapping her around her very soul until it began to burn. She was quiet as the soothing feeling of Miroku's soul slowly began to sink into her own, a vibrant purple mixing with her own, whitish blue. It was almost as if they were connected, as if they were one being. He exposed her secrets and she hers until there were no more barriers between them. It was then that a buzzing sound filled her mind and if it hadn't been for Miroku, Kagome was sure she wouldn't have been able to handle it.

_Who is it that summons us? _

Kagome jumped, but swallowed her surprise and fear, allowing an answer to come from her lips. "I am the protector of the Shikon no Tama."

_And why is it that you have summoned us? _

She glanced at Miroku, hesitation tracing her lips. The sight of his calm serene face gave her courage and she closed her eyes again. "We…we would like to make you an offer."

The four souls were silent for a moment, before they spoke again, curiosity tingeing their voice. _What kind of offer is it you'd like to make?_

"I…We would like to ask for your power in order to defeat the evil hanyou Naraku, who tries to use you for his own disgusting intents. In return…we will offer you our services in protection forever. The final guardians."

Suddenly the buzzing intensified and Kagome winced, wanting to shrink back from the pain. But Miroku was doing this for her, helping her to reach out to the jewel, giving her a chance to end it all. So she stayed still and endured it. After a few moments the buzzing stopped and silence prevailed; it was so quiet that Kagome wondered if maybe the Four Souls had disappeared altogether. Kagome forced herself to stay calm when they spoke again.

_We find you…suitable to sustain us, Miko, but what of you Monk? What is your purpose in helping the Miko with this task? _

Miroku did not seem surprised when they addressed him and when he spoke, though is voice was still echoing his grief, his words were smooth and calm, filled with the diplomatic elegance that was him. "I wish to help her, as her friend and as…pack. The Miko is all I have left to me…and I would do anything to keep her safe."

Kagome was surprised by the answer and she can't say that she was able to keep the small blush from rising to her cheeks. Thank goodness he had his eyes closed.

_Is that so…_ The Four Souls were silent again, as if considering his answer, before the buzzing returned again, though this time it wasn't painful at all, more like being surrounded by warmth and harmony. 

_Very well then. We will grant you your wish and in return you will be the Final Guardians of the Shikon no Tama._

And then all was quiet again. The buzzing warmth of the jewel was gone; the feeling of being protected was gone. Everything was just…gone. Except for Miroku. Vaguely she could still sense his presence, though she could no longer feel him physically connected to her. But the void was soon replaced with a pain that Kagome had never felt before.

It permeated through her veins, setting her blood on fire and scaring the living hell out of her. Where once she could feel Miroku, the soothing peace that was him was no longer there, leaving her abandoned in the pain and darkness of the Shikon no Tama. It ran through her body, putting ever nerve on end as she felt something inside of her change and grow, something she knew could consume her if she let it. Kagome was quiet, a small whimper escaping her every now and then. One more huge wave of power and pain mixed into one swept through her, before everything was quiet again. She tried to move, but it felt like every inch of her was on fire and she found it was almost impossible to move. Vaguely she hoped that Miroku didn't have to go through whatever it was she had.

_There. You both have the power needed to protect the jewel. Working together, defeat of the hanyou should be easy enough. Miko…do not be distressed by the disappearance of the jewel. We have decided to divide ourselves so that no one can ever grasp the entire jewel. _

Kagome listened quietly, the pain slowly fading away to be replaced with the warm buzzing from before, but it still burned slightly. She nodded silently as the Jewel spoke, taking into consideration what it was saying. So now both she and Miroku possessed parts of the jewel. The idea of that didn't sit well with her at first, but she figured she'd become accustomed to it, just as she did everything else. "Thank you very much. I swear that I will never let the jewel come to harm while it's under my care."

"As do I," Miroku said quietly. His voice was smooth, but it cracked slightly when he thought about what they had just done. Forever. He and Kagome would live an eternal life protecting a jewel, a life in which he would never get to hold his beloved Sango again, a life with no children, no love, and no family. Just Kagome and the Jewel, a fate as inseparable as the group had once been. He knew though, that no matter how hard he had it, Kagome, though she wasn't his love, wasn't anymore than a friend to him, would always be there for him, just as he would for her. He supposed, with his cursed life, that's all he could ask for.

_We know this,_ they said arrogantly, _for we would not have granted you this boon if we hadn't._ There was silence again, before the Jewel added one more thing. _Do not be concerned about your…physical appearance. It will prove…useful._

And then the buzzing was gone and the connection with the Shikon was slowly lost. As Miroku pulled his aura back from her and she pulled back hers as well, they stared at each other in surprise. Kagome had felt like she was lying on the ground but instead she found herself in the same position she had started out in, her hand still pressed to Miroku's chest, their foreheads touching, Miroku in the same pose. She stared at him for a moment, before glancing over at Sango's face and the blood that trickled out of her mouth.

The anger and the devastation came back to her in a moment and she pulled away from Miroku to glare at the still trapped Naraku. Although she hadn't been able to tell at first, Kagome could distinctly feel 

something different about her body and the way it usually worked. Pushing herself to stand, Kagome turned to look at Miroku once more.

A small nod was the only warning he gave before he ran, faster than she had ever seen, possibly as fast as Sesshoumaru, and jumped into the air, only to come back down and slam his staff into Naraku's side, cutting off one large chunk of withering tentacles. Kagome smirked, before running forward, reveling in her new found speed, and notched an arrow only to let it fly; it hit its mark, slamming directly into the only expose part of Naraku's actual body, his chest. The evil hanyou let out a strangled yell and swung a tentacle at her, knocking the bow out of her hands and pushing her back about ten until she lay in a surprised heap on the ground.

_Okay….that should have hurt. If fact, I'm quite sure I should be unconscious right about now… _

She wasn't really sure how he had managed to get free, but Kagome had a feeling that her arrow might have hit the seal that was holding him still. Glancing down at her body to make sure she was alright, she sent another nod in Miroku's direction, knowing that he was watching her closely. Pushing herself up, she reached over to pick up a thick stick, one she would not normally have been able to hold onto. Putting those puzzling thoughts behind her for later questions, Kagome ran towards the hanyou and swung blindly. She may not have known how to fight, but Kagome certainly knew how to swing. With her steady swings she managed to cut off chunk after chunk of the writhing mess that was his lower body while Miroku worked away at clearing some of the other demons that were getting in the way.

For the most part she managed to avoid the other tentacles that came her way, though some caught her unawares and sent her flying again, always causing Miroku to call or look to see if she was alright. Eventually she told him to stop worrying about him and went back to Naraku who was glaring at her as if she were the most disgusting thing he'd ever laid eyes upon.

"I'll kill you, lowly human bitch. Just like I killed that filthy hanyou of yours! And then I'll rip you limb from limb until I have the jewel! Everything will be mine you damned bitch!"

Before she knew what she was doing, Kagome found herself tackling the hanyou, pinning what was left to him with the ground as she wrapped her thin fingers harshly around the hanyou's neck. She was beyond infuriated that he would even attempt to disgrace the name of Inuyasha. "You shut your mouth right now! What makes you think you have the right to say things like that!?" For good measure, she released one of her hands and slammed it into his jaw, adding a little of her purity just because. _Bastard._

But then Miroku was behind her, pulling her away from the disgusting creature. "Calm yourself, Kagome-sama, please. You don't want to end it like this." And although Kagome knew he was right she could not help but to struggle and cry as he pulled her away from the small being below her. Because really, all that was left was his left shoulder, part of his chest and his head. He would die on his own given the chance. But given the chance, he would also be able to get away. "Not up close and personal. We'll destroy him, Kagome-sama, but you don't want his disgusting blood on your hands."

Kagome calmed for just a moment, before nodding and allowing Miroku to pull her away. Around them the battle field was quiet, Miroku having taken care of mindless, lower demons while Kagome fought against Naraku. She had a couple of cuts here and there, but nothing that wouldn't heal eventually. Glancing at the monk, she waited for his approval, before stepping forward and placing her hands 

harshly on either side of the hanyou's face as he glared up at her, hatred shining through his opalescent black eyes. "This isn't over yet Miko! You'll see! There are some things even you can't purify! I'll get –" He was cut off by the pain that suddenly spread through what was left of his body, the purification of the Miko. The pain was suddenly intensified as the Monk placed his hands over hers, spreading his own power throughout the hanyou as well.

Within moments there was a right light that sent both Kagome and Miroku flying in opposite directions. As the light faded and disappeared to whence it had come, Kagome lay staring up at the dark sky, emotionally numb. She lay there for only a few more minutes, before sitting up and looking for Miroku, who she saw sitting on the other end of the clearing.

She pushed herself up at the same time as he did and as they walked slowly to meet each other in the center, Kagome noticed a few things about him that hadn't been there before. Below his right eye, one thing violet line, the same color of his eyes, was stark against his tan skin. The stars shone brightly because there was no moon tonight, drawing her eyes to the earring that reflected such light and to the tips of his ears, pointed now, like a demons. It dawned on her then, just what the Shikon no Tama had done to them.

In asking for the power to defeat Naraku and to be the final guardians of the jewel, the jewel had done the only thing it could do, turning them into demons but with the purity of a miko and the spirituality of a monk. How odd.

As they stared at each other, Kagome finally felt the grief she had been holding back break through as tears slipped down her cheeks and Miroku stared at her with a sadness that only she could understand. Wrapping her arms around him, to both take and offer comfort, Kagome poured her tears into him as they sank to the ground, letting out a grief that no one else could possibly understand.

Throughout the night, the only sound heard was the heart-wrenching sobs and howls of the two Guardians.


	2. Chapter One: As Realization Dawns

(A/N – Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews. I've got responses to them at the bottom of the chapter. Be sure to read and let me know what you think. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!))

**_Chapter One: As Realization Dawns_**

The wind blew gently, sending the sound of bells scattering through the air as incense clogged her nose. The slight nasal chanting of Keade reached her ears and she had to force herself to keep the tears at bay, tears that she had been shedding for the past week, since the battle with Naraku.

Since that night, she and Miroku had barely spoken two words to each other, both too smothered in their own grief to focus on anything else.

She vaguely remembered holding onto Miroku as tightly as he was to her, of tears fallen and innocence lost. She remembered agonized wails and mournful howls, sounds that even through her pain scared her and only later did she realize that it was her making all those sounds.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Kagome dropped to her knees, her shoulders shaking as she held in the sobs and silently tears poured down her face. The salt from her tears burned her nose as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against the solid cold stone that was Inuyasha's grave marker. Her delicately clawed hands dug into the dirt, burying her finger up to her knuckles as she shook.

Beside her, Miroku stood and stared somberly down at Sango's marker, his eyes watery but t the monk would not allow them to slip, would not allow his mask to fall and crumble. He did nothing as Kagome slumped to the ground; he did nothing as she shook with silent sobs. Miroku remained where he was because he knew there was nothing he could do to make things better, just as there was nothing she could do. Nothing except be there and perhaps understand?

Sighing, he leaned heavily against his staff and listened quietly as Keade finished up the prayer and Kagome slowly stopped shaking. On the outside he knew that she would eventually be able to pull of a calm façade, but on the inside he knew that she was as confused and scared, not to mention lost, as he was. Scared of an unknown future and the possibilities that had been taken from them. Of that he was certain.

Ever since that night three nights ago, he was sure a connection had been formed between himself and Kagome. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the Shikon and the powers the jewel had granted them.

To be honest, he wasn't quite sure how he felt about that, but he supposed that kind of thing would become useful.

When Keade finally said the last few words, she turned to leave, knowing that there wasn't anything her presence would do to help the two youths. Sighing, she set a hand on her lower back as she slowly made her way to the village. It was horrible that these two children had to go through such pain. Turning one more pitiful gaze towards the two, Keade continued on her way, wishing there was something she could do and how to tell Kagome the final thing that would probably break her already fractured heart.

Kagome sat in front of the well, Miroku beside her. It had been two weeks since the battle with Naraku and both were finally coming to except that things would never be the same. Not just with the silence but also with their new found abilities.

Kagome's hair had extended past her shoulders and now hung to just below her lower back, brushing against elegantly pointed ears. Her face had lost a little of its baby cheeks and her eyes had narrowed and the blue had 

become more emphasized, more…sorrowful. One look at her small hands and the dark blue marks that grazed her wrists were the final indicators of youkai, not to mention the sharp, dainty claws. The same markers that ran upon her wrists wrapped around her calf's and ankles.

Miroku was the same. His hair had remained the same length, tied behind his neck in the same style he always wore. A purple the color of his robes ran against his cheeks, lined under his eyes, similar to those of Sesshoumaru's. Ears as pointed as her own and claws more deadly looking than hers would ever be; eyes more violet than ever yet just as grief-stricken as her blue.

They sat side by side, voices quiet as they debated what to do next.

"I…I don't think we should stay here," she said finally, looking down at her fingers as they twisted together in her lap. "Even now, with the jewel divided between us, oni and other youkai will come and attempt to take it. We….we shouldn't let them get so close to the village."

Miroku watched her, understanding filling his eyes. He knew that even now, even after she had been so devastated and devoid of hope that she would care for others and put them forth for protection before she would herself. Miroku knew that she would always put the well being of others before her.

"Agreed. However, I believe that it would perhaps be best if we were to learn how to use these new skills of ours." He raised his eyes to hers, offering up a small smile, one of his first since the…incident. "No matter how sharp the blade, it may as well be blunt if the operator cannot wield it."

Kagome returned the smile hesitantly, though it was nowhere near as bright as they used to be. Slowly she began to relax, letting her fingers alone as they sat in her lap. "How are we supposed to learn though? Aside from I-Inuyasha, we don't exactly know anyone who could teach us. Most of the ones who could've taught us were our enemies. Besides, with our new looks, no one would be able to recognize us."

He was silent for a few minutes, turning his gaze to the sky. He knew that Kagome was right, that most of the people they had run into over the years that were strong enough to help them probably wouldn't, if only because of past slights from Inuyasha. There was only one name that came to mind and Miroku was hesitant to even think in that direction. But there were things that needed to be done and if that included going to one that had previously tried to kill them, then so be it. "Kagome-sama, what about Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The idea had been running through her mind before Miroku had even said it, yet still she hesitated. "What if he doesn't believe us when we say who we are?"

Another smile lit his face and he shook his head in amusement. "I don't think you need to worry about that Kagome-sama. As an Inu Youkai he has a strong sense of smell. I would be surprised if Lord Sesshoumaru were unable to identify us by that alone."

Brushing an annoyingly long strand of hair out of her face, Kagome blushed slightly at having forgotten that. Of course he would know who they were. Even if Lord Sesshoumaru didn't know their own scents, he would recognize his brothers. Allowing another tentative smile to form, Kagome nodded in agreement. "Alright then. We should say good-bye to Keade and Shi…Keade though." Again she had forgotten that Shippou was nowhere to be found, not since the battle.

Miroku sighed once more, before resting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that wherever Shippou-kun has gotten to that he's alright. He's stronger than we might have thought Kagome-sama."

She nodded, her eyes filled with sorrowful and yet accepting understanding, before pushing herself up to stand and following Miroku to back to the village.

* * *

**_Four Weeks After Final Battle:_**

The sun was going down. Shadows filtered in and out of her vision, in and out of her mind. On her waist, Tetsusaiga gently bounced up and down against her hips and she wondered how Inuyasha stood the thing constantly banging into his side. Then she vanished that thought as quickly as it had come, focusing once more on the path ahead of her.

Miroku was on her left, keeping an eye on the path as the little rings on his staff jingled with each step. Watching him, she realized that at first glance he seemed as about as calm and happy as any other person and Kagome envied him that. She wished she could do that for herself, wished that she could put up an outward appearance. Ever since that night one month ago, Kagome had been unable to hide anything from the monk, whether it appeared outwardly or not. It was almost as if he could read her thoughts or at the very least she the depths that emptied her sorrowful blue eyes.

Sighing, she turned her gaze once again ahead of her. She was beginning to wish there were more people to travel with, a child even, anything to get rid of the awkward silences. Hell, she wouldn't even complain if Miroku decided to grope her right then and there, but then, she knew he wouldn't. Ever since Sango's death he'd kept his hands to himself, only offering up polite smiles when a pretty woman came into view. Though she understood, Kagome still missed the easy going side of the monk.

The wind blew her hair into her face and she sighed again, tempted to just chop it all off. After all, it wasn't like anyone here would care. She glanced at Miroku again. Ever since they had left the village three weeks ago, he had yet to tell her when they would reach their destination nor where they were going. Though she knew they were looking for Lord Sesshoumaru, she was beginning to wonder if he even had a specific place he wished to look or if they were merely wandering until something appealed to him.

Surprisingly, throughout the three weeks of travel, they had only been attacked two times. In neither case did the youkai seem to want to jewel but a meal or pet, something of that sort. Touching the star shaped scar on her side, she wondered if youkai could even sense it anymore. But then again, if they couldn't sense the jewel, she doubted the Jewel would have given them such alien forms and such great amounts of power. With their power, the two youkai that had attacked were easily dispatched of, battles that would have taken the group much longer had it been the four of them all together, the three humans and a hanyou. How starkly she knew that difference.

Another sigh.

"We should make camp soon, Kagome-sama." Miroku said, finally noticing how restless she was. "Would you like to do the hunting tonight?"

Since the well had been destroyed, Kagome no longer felt it necessary to care around her large yellow pack and had since down-graded to a small, soft brown leather satchel, large enough to carry only the essentials, such as soap and first aid as well as a few hunting knifes and a canteen of water. Still a lot, but nowhere near enough to fill up the small bag. Because of this, the two often took turns hunting, with Miroku more often than not letting Kagome do it since she was always restless.

Sending him a grateful smile, she nodded and took off to the left, knowing that she would be able to find camp from his scent alone without a problem. Despite the hardships, things had become much easier between them because of their odd bond with the jewel. Though talking had always come easily to the girl, she found herself saying less and less because really, there wasn't a need for it. When she did, her words spoke of someone much more mature in age than she would reach for a very long time. It was almost as if the jewel had decided to blend parts of their respective personalities in order for them to work better together.

Following her nose, Kagome sped up a little until she reached a small, obscure setting where a small deer was carelessly grazing. Judging from its size, the creature was probably still a child, no more than nine months. But it was the only thing she'd run into and so she closed her eyes, offering up a small prayer, before going in for the kill. Sometimes, she realized, it was necessary to harm in order to become stronger. Pain for strength. Sad how cold and yet true those words were.

**_(6 Months Since Final Battle)_**

Quietly she leaned back against the wall of the dojo, watching as Miroku moved swiftly through the kata's. She wanted to wonder why it came so much easier to him, wanted to think he only had better luck than her at such things, but Kagome knew the only reason he was better than her was because he already knew how to fight, partially. These lessons were more like a review for him than anything.

On the other side of the room stood Sesshoumaru, quiet and elegant in his strength and stance. All in all, since they had arrived three months ago, the demon lord had not said a word to them, other than requesting answers and giving corrections when the messed up on a stance. Despite their biased, negative opinion of him, the Lord had done nothing to harm them since their arrival, going so far as to call them allies, though not directly to them. As far as Kagome could tell, Sesshoumaru was a Lord in all forms of the world, being cordial and polite at all times, treating them like honored guests.

It was a surprise.

Sighing, she rubbed her bruised upper arm, holding in a scowl as she remembered. She had just finished her singular practice when Sesshoumaru interrupted and said she was supposed to spar with him. Apparently he thought she wasn't taking it seriously and in a way, she knew that he was right. To Kagome, this entire situation seemed as nothing more than a dream, no, a nightmare in which she had yet to awake. The whole thing, from Inuyasha being dead, the defeat of Naraku and now this, being trained by Sesshoumaru; Kagome just couldn't make it real. She felt the days pass and the air grow colder, felt her body change just a little each day to encompass her new blood and yet she could not believe it was happening.

Turning her gaze back to Miroku, her thoughts from a few days ago drifted back across her mind. Since that day two weeks ago when he had sent her to hunt for their dinner, something seemed different about the man. It was almost as if he had moved on, stored away his grief or been able to overcome it. Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about the monk seemed happy again, almost like before the battle. Though she was glad, she did not understand. After loving Sango has much as he had, shouldn't he still be as heartbroken and sorrow filled as she was? But then, Miroku had always had a way of overcoming things, of pushing through a situation that would just about break anyone else, like it had done her.

When she had come back that night, he seemed calmer, offering her a smile that she swore was the first real one he'd given in weeks. It put her on edge. And secretly, it made her happy. Kagome wasn't really sure what that realization meant for her, but she knew she wasn't supposed to. After all, she was in love with Inuyasha, right? After that, she tried to keep most if not all of her emotions hidden, even from herself. She didn't like the guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach after that smile.

But now she could feel him. Ignoring her feelings had oddly made her more physically aware of him than she'd ever been. It was unnerving. And it wasn't just her body she was taking notice of. Every single thing he did drew her attention, whether she wanted it to or not. And because of her constant focus, Kagome could tell that he was confused. She could see that he was wondering why she was pulling away from him, confused as to why he couldn't read her anymore.

She couldn't allow herself to feel for him though. It wouldn't be fair to Inuyasha; he hated it when he was alive and he was sure he would still hate it now. Kagome wasn't ready to part with her feelings just yet, not when she stood to lose so much more than she would gain. Right?

Rain pounded over head, dropping down on her, Miroku and all the guards that surrounded them. Kagome was breathing heavily as she glared at Miroku, her body shaking in a feeling she couldn't quite control. If she could have seen herself at that moment, she probably would have never gone out in public again. Her normally blue eyes had bled a bright crimson red as her hair hung in a drench mess all over her head. Her yōki was fluttering around her, the pale blue mixed with the dark violet of Miroku's.

"It's not fair!" she growled, her voice guttural and filled with emotion she though he would understand. But it was obvious he didn't, not from the pitying look he was giving her. "You lied!"

Earlier in the day Miroku had been approached by a female courtesan seeking his attentions. She had listened quietly, knowing that if she tried hard enough he would not be able to sense her, not if she didn't want him to. Her hand fisted as she listened to the water youkai pronounce her feelings to Miroku and had felt something in her scream and break when he had laughed softly, as if he was glad the woman had finally confessed. This youkai, Miya, was no stranger to Miroku. The female had been trying to get into his bed for weeks, doing anything and everything to get what she wanted. According to her, his constant rejections only made her like him more and now she was asking for more. She didn't just want to bed Miroku, she wanted a mate. After hearing that small laugh of his, Kagome had left, knowing his answer and wanting to deny the bitter feeling it left her with.

Now, standing in the rain and glaring at him, she couldn't help but to give into the need to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. "You lied to her!" _To me._ "You never loved her!" _Or me._

At those words, Miroku was stunned. Here she was, the girl he was beginning to realize he never wanted to leave his side, and she was accusing him of not loving Sango. That _hurt_. After everything they had been through together, after everything they had both lost, she dared accuse him of this, of not loving Sango?! Before he could stop himself, he had moved forward and backhanded her at the same time as a loud clap of thunder ripped through the air.

The guards that surrounded them on all sides stood by silently, tense and waiting, unsure of what to do. On the one hand, they were their Lords honored guests, but on the other, were they supposed to allow the two youkai to fight. Until just moments ago, the male had simply been defending himself, blocking her attacks and moving in order to keep from pushing her. But the girl's words had apparently gone too far and when the male backhanded her, some were a little stunned as she flew backwards and rolled a few paces. One guard hesitated for just a moment, before turning and going to get Lord Sesshoumaru.

The harsh blow and the loud clap of thunder jarred Kagome to the breaking point. As she finally rolled to a stop on the ground, she lay still for a moment before pushing herself up into a small crouch and glaring at Miroku harshly, no sign of emotion left in the blood red eyes. Her beast had taken total control. At this point the only thing running through her mind was hurt, anger and escape. And with that, the beast made up its mind. It would be painful the first time, especially after, but the need to get away over-rode that small factor. With a scream, she stood up straight and let her yōki flood out, wrapping around her in a way the beast was sure the girl had never experienced before.

Miroku watched in silent amazement, both at the fact that he had actually raised a hand to his last companion and the fact that something about her was changing. Her once dainty claws and fangs extended to a length that could easily rip apart a body and her jaw lengthened. Her small hands slowly warped into massive paws, ellicting a pained yelp from both the beast and the girl. Soon, her entire body followed course and she stood before the large army and Miroku, roughly half the size as Sesshoumaru's youkai form. Black fur glistened under the moon and rain, immediately falling flat under the harsh attack of water. A pale blue stripe lined under each eye and there was a small patch of white fur on her left side.

The giant Inu stood where she was, shaking and snarling at any who dared come near. That didn't stop Miroku from taking a step closer. He watched, unsure of what to say when he saw a tear blend with the rain. He tensed with she let out a pained roar and he felt something inside of him spark, as if a small plug had been pulled. Before he could do anything about it, Kagome's beast swiped her paw out at him, rocketing him back and through the line of guards. He was pretty sure that if it hadn't been for them he would find himself with a broken back via large wall that stood behind them all.

He could feel the change even before he was aware of what it was as he lay stunned on top of a few also stunned guards. His yōki was swirling about him, surrounding him in a way that felt more like a caress than anything. Suddenly pain wracked his body, coursing through him as if it were poison before he felt the physical changes. Within minutes he stood before Kagome, twice her size with violet markings and white paws, the rest of his fur as ebony pitched as hers.

And then she pounced on him, tackling him to the ground as he struggled to finish adjusting to this new form. He quickly moved his neck out of the way as she snarled and tried to grab a hold of it with her razor sharp fangs. She was attacking him again and in her crazed state, it would seem she had no idea what she was doing. Her beast was in total control. Letting loose a small breath of air that sent a few of the guards still standing next to him flying, he gave the female a final warning look before easily over powering her and butting his head against her side until she almost stumbled to the ground.

Just as he was about to go to her, another large yōki filled the air and both Inu froze, Miroku with surprise and Kagome with fear. There stood Sesshoumaru, still in his humanoid form and he was glaring at them both, allowing a small amount of red to enter his eyes. His ki easily over lapped both of theirs.

* * *

Before either male could utter a word, Kagome was off and running, easily bounding over the tall wall and landing with a thud on the other side. Her feet pounded against the ground as her beast ran, fear and pain over riding any sense of judgment she might have otherwise had.

Inside, her beast was mentally railing, telling her off for getting so deep, for allowing herself to get hurt. And yet it seemed almost as the beast wanted to kill the male if anything, for hurting her. She felt betrayed and confused all at once, wondering what in the hell she was doing, why was she running from the one that was supposed to protect and fight alongside her? And why did she feel so hurt? After all, she didn't have any emotions for him, right? Didn't she still love Inuyasha?

If she loved Inuyasha she shouldn't be having such feelings, shouldn't be thinking about other males the way she thought of Inuyasha. He was always the jealous type, stirring up trouble when there was really nothing to stir up. But now, now he'd have a reason to stir up that pot. She should be ashamed of herself, she really should. Kagome knew that Inuyasha just wanted her to stay with him and that's what she would do, even if he was dead and she could never die. She would always be his.

But a part of her mind argued, knew that wasn't the truth. She was just hiding, being a coward. But, she realized, maybe it was time to face the sad truth. That wasn't what he would have wanted. The only thing Inuyasha had ever wanted was for her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. He knew that she might possibly choose to return to her own time, that there was always the possibility that she could fall in love with someone else. Even if it was Miroku.

And Kagome knew, she knew that she had feelings for him, knew that she wouldn't have been so upset about the water youkai if she didn't. And it wasn't like she could blame him, he didn't know anything about her feelings. As far as he was concerned, she wasn't interested in him like that.

So lost in her thoughts, neither Kagome nor her youkai watched where their feet landed so the sudden disappearance of land underfoot came as a bit of a shock. They managed to make it a few more feet in the air before Kagome found herself falling at a terribly fast rate. Terrified, she let loose an instinctive yelp and howl, the sound filled with fear. Closing her eyes, she felt her ears flatten against her head as she tried to use some kind of magic to stop the fall. It only made her realize just how exhausted she really was.

Whimpering, she instinctively warped back into her human form, her clothing in tatters as she curled into a small ball. There was nothing to cling to and nothing to stop her fall. She passed out. Her body hit the ground with a thud, dirt and rocks showering up into the air as if a bomb had hit the area.

Miroku ran through the forest, jumping from tree to tree as he followed Kagome's scent. He was calmer now and back in his humanoid form, moving as quickly as possible. His appeared as calm as always as he raced through the thick forest but he wasn't. Not in the least. He was borderline freaking out, just a little past panic. Just a little.

It had been since hours since the small fight in Sesshoumaru courtyard and at first he had decided to wait for her to come back, deciding that it might be best for her to work of her anger. After all, he could still feel her through their connection, knew that she was safe. But little more than an hour ago that strong bond had vanished as if it never existed in the first place.

He was almost there, her scent becoming stronger and stronger. Kami he prayed she was alright. He couldn't lose Kagome, not so soon, not when he had yet to tell her how he felt. The truth was, just a couple of months after they left Keade's village in searched of Sesshoumaru, Miroku came to terms with the fact that Sango was gone, that she wouldn't want him to live his life in guilt and regret. He knew that Sango would want him to be happy, even if that meant falling for her best friend.

When he ran into Kagome in the courtyard, he was surprised by the emotions radiating off of her as well as her decision to leave. That came as a hard blow. Not because she was leaving but because he knew she wasn't going to ask him to come with her. He wasn't quite sure what to do, so he did the only thing a man could do in his position: he invited himself. And that only seemed to anger her all the more. Within minutes the topic changed from her departure to the courtier Miya. Interesting. Did that mean she was finally coming around? Then everything had gone crazy.

The rain became harder, sloshing onto his shoulders as he quickened his pace; it wouldn't do to have the scent washed away before he could find her. It was bad enough that the rain had been continuous throughout her entire departure.

He came to a sudden stand still as he reached a cliff and became even more nervous when her scent dropped. Holding back a small snarl, he jumped from the cliff, maneuvering in ways so that he was able to slow down as he reached the bottom. That snarl ripped itself free as he saw her body laying broken on the bottom, a small pale blue energy shield surrounding her body.

Any other youkai would have been zapped the moment they touched the barrier, but when Miroku knelt beside her, it vanished. He hesitated for only a moment to touch her, before pulling her gently to his chest. He was tempted to recoil from shock when her cold body touched his but pulled her closer in spite of it. This cold, she would need all the heat she could get. Grabbing her wrist softly, he let out a small breath as he felt her pulse, weak but steady.

"Kagome…."

**_Chap. Fin_**

* * *

**_Amethyst131 – Lol, I'm glad you think so. And yes, this is going to be MirKag._**

**_TheGreatSeverusSnape – Yup, I'm definitely going to continue this one, though it's probably going to be short, 3 chapters, maybe 4._**

**_Thanks for the reviews you two!!_**


	3. Chapter Two: To Deny One Feeling

((A/N – Just so everyone knows, though it is fairly obvious, the italics are the two of the speaking telepathically, with Kagome in bold italics and Miroku in reg. italics. Review responses at bottom of page.))

* * *

**Chapter Three – To Deny One Feeling**

The room was warm and dimly lit, barely allowing Miroku to see her frail form. A week. Five days had passed since he had found Kagome lying at the bottom of the cliff, naked and cold, shivering from the rain. One week since she had looked at him, a week since she had last said his name, a week since she had last opened her eyes. Miroku was beyond worried at this point, unsure of what to do next. Thanks to Sesshoumaru-sama the best healers from all over the country had seen to her, all offering up the same conclusion: She would wake when she was ready. Still, though, it did not appease him. He wanted to see, no, _needed_ to see that she was alright, anything to slow his frantically beating heart and assure himself that she would live. He wasn't sure he could survive if he lost the one he loved again.

He held her small pale hand in his own larger one, once again surprised by the difference in size. It was disconcerting to look at her and realize he could so easily break each and every bone in her body. Sighing, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the back of her hand, praying for all he was worth for her to just open her eyes, anything to reassure him.

* * *

Rain pattered gently against the glass of the window panes on the balcony, tapping out a rhythm both soothing and frustrating at the same time. The fire on the other side of the room crackled merrily, the fresh scent of pine and mint flooding the room from the burning wood. Closer to her, almost right by her ear, she could hear the soft chink of china against china as he sipped his tea, waiting.

For six days the sounds and smells had invaded her peace, disturbing her in a way more terrifying than anything. She didn't understand, not really.

As much as she tried, Kagome was unable to open her eyes, to speak, to give any notification that she was indeed alright. Her lungs worked, air entering and leaving her body, and it was almost as if her sense of smell and hearing were heightened, allowing her to take more in. She knew he was there, understood he was keeping watch over her, calling for the healer whenever he sensed something not right about her. For six days, he had not left his seat in that chair, not even to sleep or relieve himself. It made her wonder if just maybe she had over reacted in terms of the water youkai. Maybe she should have listened to him, let him explain himself; perhaps if she had she wouldn't be in this position.

Her mind sighed and she decided it was time to fight this blanket, whatever it was holding her down and keeping her from seeing him. Because she knew now, although she still hadn't moved on, still didn't know what it meant to let someone go and to open her heart again, that everything was going to be okay.

Slowly, she set to pulling, yanking, jerking on her powers, doing everything in her control to let him know she was aware, she was awake. Doing everything she possibly could to reassure him.

* * *

It was the seventh day when he felt it. Nothing large, nothing spectacular, nothing that should have surprised him. But surprise him it did and he almost howled in happiness when he felt it.

He could feel her, just barely, pulling on their connection, sparking their powers. She was trying to reach him. He tried to calm himself as he reached out and once again took her small hand in his own, engulfing her slim fingers in his coarse palm. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss into her palm and closed his eyes.

_Kagome-sama_

Nothing. No response. Had he imagined it? Was he so desperate to see her aware he would conjure_ false_ sensations? Was that possible? Sighing, he leaned back and loosened his grip on her hand, only to find he was unable to do so because she was gripping it so tightly.

……gripping it so tightly…..

Stunned, he leaned forward and studied her carefully, looking for any more signs of awareness, finding none but that soft and steady hum of her power. He was unable to hold back the joyous grin as he came to that realization. She was waking up!

_Wake up Kagome-sama, please wake up. Everyone's worried about you. Rin, the guards, even Sesshoumaru-sama, though he doesn't show it. And me, Kagome-sama, you have no idea how worried I am about you. _

_**Yes I do, Miroku. **_

He almost dropped her hand in surprise at those softly spoken words, despite the fact they were in his mind. She was using their connection to speak to him! Moving forward to sit on the edge of the bed, he got as close to her as he could, placing her hand on his chest and doing the same with his own and her chest. The same way they had when they'd spoken with the jewel.

_Open your eyes then Kagome-sama._

_**You say it as if it's easy**_

_Because it is. Your own stubbornness is the only reason you've slept so long._

_**Humph. I was hurt, remember?**_

_It looked worse than it was._

_**What are you, a doctor now? **_

_Doc…tor? What is that? _

_**A doctor is the same as what you call a healer, except they have a…..never mind. That's not the point. What if I don't want to wake up? What if I like it here? No one leaves me here and no one gets hurt. Everyone is happy. That's the way it's supposed to be. **_

Miroku wasn't sure what to say to that. He knew Kagome had been unable to get past her grief for the past six months, just like he understood she was having trouble coming to terms with her feelings for him. Miroku knew what Kagome felt for him, even if she didn't. There connection would allow nothing else if not the sharing of thoughts and emotions. Her thoughts were almost always of Inuyasha, but her feelings…her feelings were for him, Miroku.

_Kagome-sama…no one will hurt you here._

_**You don't know that. **_

_Yes I do. I'd give my life to protect you, Kagome-sama, you know that. You're all I have left. _

Kagome couldn't help but to mentally flinch. All he had left. That's all she was. Just something to be kept close. There was no emotion there. Was she willing to take it? Just a small part of him was more than enough; it wouldn't leave her feeling horribly guilty and she wouldn't be betraying anyone. Wasn't she allowed her own little bit of happiness?

_**Are you still going to talk to Miya?**_

He was more than a little surprised at that question and he was unable to keep the satisfied chuckle from escaping. She was jealous. How adorable.

_No Kagome-sama, I won't talk to Miya anymore._

There was silence as both of them waited for the other to speak.

_**Will you….will you be here when I wake up?**_

_Of course._

_**Okay then. **_

* * *

Still, it was another three days before she opened her eyes and even then it was only for a matter of minutes before she fell back asleep. Despite what Miroku said about her injuries looking worse than they actually were, her body was still weak from the fall and the sleep was the only way her body would heal. She knew that and yet. And yet.

On the fourth day, when she opened her eyes and Miroku was sitting almost on top of her, she couldn't hold back the soft smile. She felt restless and her body was humming with energy. "It took longer than I thought it would Miroku."

He surprised her when he suddenly lurched forward and dragged her into a hug, his face buried in her neck. It took her a moment to realize he was shaking. She hesitated for only an instant, before slowly wrapping her arms around him and returning the hug.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again Kagome-sama. Please." He didn't care how ragged his voice sounded, nor did he loosen his grip on her, even when he realized how tightly he was holding her. He'd been so terrified he might lose her. Miroku knew he wouldn't be able to handle it again. He knew, if she'd not lived, he would not have been able to keep on fighting.

Kagome wasn't sure how she felt about his words, but she wasn't going to analyze the feelings coursing throughout her. She wasn't prepared to face the music, not yet. "Alright."

* * *

Laughter filled the clearing as she ran from him, only to be grasped from behind and pulled back against his chest. She could feel his heart beating, the warmth of his chest almost palpable, despite the layer of clothing she still had on. It was odd, but she'd been becoming even more physically aware of him than before. It frustrated her, especially because he didn't even seem to notice.

"Fair is fair, Kagome-sama!" His voice was filled with laughter as he turned her around, picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, before heading back the way they'd come.

"But it was an accident!" She laughed and squirmed in an attempt to get away. She was determined to win. Her hair hung in front of her face, bouncing with each step as they came closer to the cold stream.

"Accident or not, the end result is the same Kagome-sama." He came to a stop before the river and maneuvered her so she was lying in his arms, pressed against his chest.

It was only a month ago she'd fallen off the cliff and everything became just a bit clearer. She was not yet sure of her own feelings towards Miroku nor of his towards her. On some level though, she knew she wasn't ready to handle those feelings. However, over the weeks they had become closer as friends and she found herself becoming lonely whenever they were not within distance of each other. She wasn't even going to think about the chemistry.

She was jarred out of her thoughts as Miroku suddenly thrust her away from him, dangling her over the stream. Surprised, Kagome quickly grabbed onto him and with all her strength pulled him in with her until they landed with a splash. She pushed her way to the surface, laughing as soon as there was air, Miroku doing the same as he sputtered to the surface directly in front of her.

When he abruptly lurched forward and reached out to wrap his fingers around her waist and tickle her, she jumped forward at the same time in an attempt to dunk him. He caught her around the waist and barely managed to keep them from going under again, but he used the opportunity and pulled her closer, snug against his body, a smirk on his lips and a wicked glint in his eyes. "Why Kagome-sama, I had no idea you were so forward!"

Her arms were resting against his shoulders, allowing her to lean against him and look down at him at the same time. Their faces were only inches apart and as she looked down at him, Kagome found her reply fading away. He had such pretty eyes…

Water dripped off her nose and landed with a plop on his cheek. Miroku watched her quietly, before slowly letting her drop until she was standing on her own, though she still held onto him. He still held her snug to him and before he realized what he was doing, before honor could stop him, Miroku leaned down and captured her lips in a warm kiss. He was more than a little happy when she didn't pull away and just slightly stunned when she hesitantly returned the kiss.

She was lost in the sensation, his lips moving over hers and the warmth spreading throughout her body. She shuddered as his fingers dug into her waist, pulling her closer. Her lips were tingling and her heart was racing. This was nothing like what she'd experienced before; Inuyasha had kissed her numerous times, but they were all soft, gentle, almost as if he was afraid he would break her. And there was no warmth, nothing like what she felt now. The way Miroku held her it was almost as if he was trying to absorb her into him, trying to devour her.

He pulled her even closer, could feel her lips yielding to him, the energy and heat spreading from her to him and vice versa. He'd had and kissed many women and yet nothing equaled what he felt now, what was coursing through his body like a poison. He didn't want to let her go. And just that thought had him slowly pushing her back, made him close his eyes so he couldn't see her perfect lips and amazing blue eyes. He kept his hands on her shoulders, staying her at arm distance as he bowed his head to catch his breath. "Forgive me Kagome-sama."

"I…um…I think I'll…um...go ahead," she said softly, backing away from him until his arms dropped from her shoulders and fell to his sides. She hesitated for only a moment, a blush on her cheeks, before turning and pushing her way through the water until she reached the shore. She took one more look at him, blush even darker, before she left him behind as quickly as possible.

Miroku silently watched her leave, at first discouraged by her sudden absence. He didn't let it keep him down however, because her reaction to their kiss was more than enough to rouse his spirits, not to mention certain other parts. Progress was progress after all.

* * *

She moved across the dance floor, the layers of her kimono hampering her movement in a most annoying way. Not to mention the clumsy leading of the youkai before her. Three times already he'd stepped on her toes and already made her trip once. Damn flamingo youkai. If she had to stand another minute with this insufferable, annoying, clumsy fool….

He spun her around and before he could grab her hand again, someone else took it and she was face to face with Sesshoumaru. Hn. She hadn't thought he would actually join in the dancing. His hold on her was light and his steps more than graceful as he led her across the floor. She wondered what had drawn him out in the first place. Shrugging, Kagome went with the flow.

"You are enjoying yourself."

As always with him, the words were more a statement than a question. She didn't really understand him but Kagome was glad he had decided to help them. "Very much." Glancing up at him, she smiled. It was awkward, but she couldn't help it. What else was she supposed to do? "I haven't really gotten a chance to tell you this yet, but, well, thank you. For everything you've done for us. Miroku and I are more than glad to consider you our ally."

His eyes widened fractionally and he turned to study her, before nodding ever so slightly. It was surprising to hear such words from her, but then again, judging from what he had observed of the miko youkai, she was always…so giving. Odd that, especially for one of her position. "Of course."

Soon, the song stopped and she excused herself, offering up a polite bow before making her way over to the balcony. As much as she was enjoying the ball, it was better to do such things in small doses. Leaning against the railing, she watched as a few of the younger youkai chased each other around the fountain in the garden, a maid looking on from the side with a harried expression. Poor thing; of course, if she were honest with herself, she'd rather be around the children than all the youkai.

She sighed. Ever since the dancing had begun, she'd been dragged away from Miroku by numerous male youkai requesting a dance, Miroku by various females. She didn't like to admit it, but she was rather jealous, despite the insane number of times they'd met throughout the past two weeks and ended up locked in a room or hidden in a corner, making out like a couple of young teenagers. Ever since that day in the stream two weeks ago they'd been unable to keep their hands off of each other. It was disconcerting and she wasn't sure what to make of the matter.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and if it weren't for the fact he asserted his aura, Miroku would have ended up on the ground in front of the balcony. She didn't really understand why he was being so touchy-feely, but she wasn't going to object. It had been a long time since she'd felt so…wanted. "Done dancing already, Miroku?"

"I could say the same for you." His voice was filled with laughter as he leaned against her, his breath brushing against her ear.

Kagome smiled and turned to look at him so they were face to face. If she had been someone else she wouldn't have noticed the slight sheen in his eyes, nor the loose stature of his posture. When he leaned forward to kiss her she was surprised to smell the sake on his breath. Since when did he drink? Smiling slightly, she poked him in the side. "Just how many drinks did you have Miroku?"

He laughed at that and yanked her to him, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist and back. "Just enough, I think." Without giving her warning, he jumped up onto the railing of the balcony and from there he went balcony to balcony until he reached her room. How he knew where it was from the outside was beyond her.

When they landed inside her room, he held her for a moment longer than was necessary, before stepping away and offering up a small smile. "Fooled you." There was no longer an odd little sheen in his eyes and though his stance was still loose, it almost reminded her of when they were both happy and had someone to love. It was odd.

As he took a step towards her, comprehension slowly began to dawn and she quickly took a step back. He matched her step for step, until another smile lit up his face and he had her by the wrists, pulling her forward until they were only inches apart. "Miroku, don't you think maybe you should go to your own room…"

He pulled her even closer, their chests touching as she blushed like crazy. "No, I don't think so Kagome-sama." He hesitated for only a moment, before leaning down and taking her lips. "I'm going to make you love me."

There was no sound for a moment as she kept her eyes closed. She could hear the erratic beating of his heart as well as her own. She wasn't sure if this was what she wanted, but then again, she'd never been good an knowing what she wanted. Her voice was quiet, barely audible when she spoke. "Okay."

* * *

It was still dark out when she woke, wrapped in the warmth radiating from the man next to her. He held her close and she could feel his breath brushing against her ear and neck. His chest was smooth where her hand lay and very well muscled. His form was most definitely deceiving.

Her body was relaxed, more so than she'd been in a very long time. Her mind, however, was a flurry, filled with the horrible thoughts of what she'd done the night before. She had betrayed Sango and Inuyasha, done the most horrible thing she could have. It wasn't fair to them and it certainly wasn't fair to Miroku. She wasn't ready to admit to her own feelings, to commit and be with him, always. Not when she still had thoughts of her past love on her mind, not when she was still trying to come to peace with herself. Closing her eyes, she very slowly pulled away from Miroku, his arms dropping to the mattress as he turned on his side away from her.

This wasn't right. She never should have agreed to last night's actions. It was so very _wrong._ Stifling a whimper, she strode naked across the room and to the small wardrobe provided for her, quickly picking out something warm and durable. Her mind was so fuzzy she didn't even realize until later she'd picked a miko's apparel. Reaching inside the small chest again, she pulled out a few more outfits as well as the brown leather bag she'd brought with her on their first arrival to the place.

Glancing around the room again, she quickly went to the small desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a quill, scrawling a small note. She owed him that at the very least. Setting the quill down, she folded it and quickly but silently made her way to the bed, laying the small note on her pillow, before making her way out of the room and down the hall. Her steps were quiet and swift as she walked down the halls before eventually reaching the entrance hall. It was still decorated from last night's celebration and a few of the lower youkai staff were busying themselves cleaning.

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru was there as well as a few of the upper-crust youkai. They seemed surprised to see her so early in the morning. It couldn't have been later than four am. She hesitated for only a moment, before bowing to them and turning to Sesshoumaru. "The offer still stands. About being allies I mean."

There was an imperceptible nod, before he turned back to the two youkai before him, content to continue the conversation.

She didn't say anymore as she walked past them and out into the courtyard. He didn't seem to have any objections to her leaving. The air smelled damp as she walked forward, stopping long enough only for the guards to open the gate. The sun would rise soon and with it would come rain. It would mask her scent for her instead of making her use her powers to do so. Easily done, but tiring.

As soon as she stepped through the gates she set out, using her speed to get as far away from the place as possible. She stopped only once before the rain hit and that was to do the one thing to make it near impossible for him to find her. She closed their connection, subtly, so he wouldn't even notice until he went looking for it. She hadn't realized how alone it would make her feel after doing so, but it was necessary. With a sigh, she forced herself to not think of it, before continuing on.

She knew what she was doing would hurt him, would remind him of loosing Sango all over again. But then again, maybe that was best. Maybe he should be forced to reexamine that relationship. But that wasn't true and Kagome knew it. She was doing this for her own selfish reasons. She wasn't ready. She didn't know how she really felt. What about Inuyasha? Sango? Could she really forgive herself for doing the unthinkable and steal Miroku from Sango, for betraying Inuyasha the same way he had with Kikyo? She didn't know…

And it wasn't fair. Not to her and most certainly not to Miroku. She would not be able to give herself to another person until she answered those questions, until she was able to come to the realization of what she wanted, what was right and what was wrong. She couldn't give herself to Miroku until she could give him all of herself, body, mind and soul.

The rains started, softly at first, before becoming almost a torrential downpour. Much like her feelings; as indecisive as they were, each and every one of them was still sharp, still there and struggling to make itself known.

She ran through the trees, dodging fallen ones a ducking under the low hanging branches. It was familiar in way something you've seen millions of times can only be familiar; it was partially what made being there so disconcerting.

She wasn't sure where she was going to go. Over the years as they traveled searching for the jewel shards, they had covered a good bit of Japan. Kagome was willing to bet everywhere she thought of to go would have some kind of memory, whether they be good or bad and those were what she was trying to escape. She needed a place where they hadn't gone often, maybe only once or twice. She knew she wouldn't be able to stay in one place for long, not with Miroku hunting for her, if he was going to. She wasn't going to take the risk of staying in one place in the off chance he was.

If anything, she hoped he would wait until the rain stopped to come and look for her. Maybe the rain would last for a couple of days? It would be good for her if it did. Her scent would be even harder to find. Rain. It sparked an idea. The group had always hated getting caught in the rain and in a place like the south, where it was always raining, they had rarely ventured. Maybe once or twice for a jewel shard, but no more and never longer than a couple of days at a time. The farther south she went the more rain there would be, the harder for him it would be find her. Perfect.

Kagome changed course quickly, turning left and making sure to leave her scent in areas where the water couldn't get to it. She left as much as a trail as possible; making it easy for someone to assume the person leaving the trail had been in too much of a hurry to care about _not_ leaving one. She hoped he would assume that's what she was, too hurried to care, and too confused to worry. Would he make it easy on her? Doubtful. She should definitely give him more credit. But Kagome couldn't; it would only give her more to be drawn to, more to want and more to confuse her.

Now, as she moved through the forest of the Western lands, she concentrated solely on her task. Creating a false trail.

It wasn't much later she arrived at a hidden village, covered from view by tall trees and hidden roofs. It was a human village, obviously protected by the forest around it. It was small too, numbering maybe 150 people maximum, from the looks of it. And she could also smell the sickness spread throughout. Death, tears, depression. An idea forming, she pushed through the gates, surprising the guards and ignoring the call to halt. She was looking for the village headman. It didn't take long as soon she was surrounded by a group of young adult males, holding makeshift weapons, aimed at her. Pesky.

There was a loud voice, old and worn as it pushed its way through the circle of men, coming to a stop before her and muttering about over-presumptuous young people, always gathering weapons at the silliest of things. As he caught sight of the female youkai before them, however, he wondered if maybe there really was a threat. It would be the first time in a long while they'd been under attack and most attackers ended up dead. Not by the villagers, but by the lord of the domain. He seemed to have a special sentiment towards their village, though the headman didn't particularly understand why.

Studying the young female, for obviously she was young, looking no more than eighteen or nineteen in human years, he could sense the power radiating from the girl. She was indeed pretty thing, strong as well if the markings on her face indicated anything. Yet she was garbed in the robes of a miko. Perhaps she killed the priestess and stole the clothing? Yet that did not make since; why kill a miko to don her garbs? His voice gruff from age, he narrowed his eyes at the female. "Speak your reason for being here Youkai, as well as why you wear such honorable clothing."

Kagome studied the man, as tall if not taller than her, with an age lined face and a shinny smooth head. If it weren't for his height he would greatly remind her of her grandfather. She could tell he was sizing her up, the same as she was doing to him and was not surprised when he spoke of the miko garbs. It wasn't often, she knew, one saw a youkai in the robes of a miko. "I've come to strike a deal with you. As for my attire, it's because I am a miko."

There were several hateful and disbelieving cat calls, one man going so far as to even try and jab her with his giant fork looking thing. She stepped aside and glared at the man. The headman took note of that carefully, wondering why she did not simply attack the one who dared attack her. Miko's were such, never attacking unless there life was in critical danger and even then only against youkai. Still, just because she had the demeanor of a miko didn't mean she _was_ one. "Prove yourself," he said simply.

She was not surprised at those next few words, but she couldn't help rolling her eyes. She'd gotten the same demands numerous times since taking on this appearance. Still, best to do it so she could get on with things, not to mention the rain was still going strong and cold, despite the slight protection from the towering trees. Without raising her hand, she summoned her power forward until it was glowing softly around her entire body, before spreading it out around her and to the angry villagers. Instantly there was a calming effect. "I am the Shikon Miko, turned Youkai in order to better protect the jewel."

Shikon Miko, neh? He had heard of her, the miko with strange origins who helped to defeat Naraku. Thinking about it, it did make sense, giving her more durable blood and higher power. He shuddered to think if the jewel was once again set free into the wrong hands. Still, best to be wary around this one. "You mentioned the striking of a deal. Come. We will speak of such things."

As she walked forward to follow the tall old man, there were many stunned glances, as well as quite a few apologies to the 'lady miko.' It was amusing. She nodded to each, giving them respect even though she didn't particularly feel like doing so. But it didn't matter, Kagome thought as the old man led her away, for things would soon speed up and everything would be set in place.

* * *

Miroku slowly opened his eyes, a smile on his face. Today was the day. He'd finally have her. Eyeing the dark windows, he was annoyed to see the stormy clouds and pouring rain. Looked like he'd have to alter his plans a little. Rolling over to his other side, he was disappointed to see she was no longer beside him. Perhaps she had to use the bathhouse. Laying on his back, he closed his eyes and spread out his senses. She wasn't in the bathhouse; she wasn't in the near vicinity. She wasn't in the palace and she wasn't on the grounds.

Fear beginning to set in, he sat up quickly and slipped out of bed, his foot catching on the covers. He barely managed to catch himself. Dressing quickly, he was in such a hurry he almost didn't catch the letter sitting on the pillow next to his. Almost.

He didn't want to read it, didn't want to open it and find what he knew would be there. Still, he walked forward, still reached out and took the thin parchment off the pillow, and as he still unfolded it and ran his eyes across the page, he couldn't stop the fear and sadness.

_I'm sorry. _

That's all. Just two little words. No emotion, nothing except those two pitiful words. No 'I love you,' no 'I'll miss you,' no 'Please don't follow.' Nothing. Just 'I'm sorry.'

The anger began to set it. Why?! Why would she just leave after what they'd done together?! What had he done wrong? Did she really hate him that much? Why couldn't she just give him a chance? The ring was burning a hole in the hidden pocket of his robes. The smooth gold ring he'd planned to give to her today.

His eyes bleed red just a little; he tore the letter into tiny shreds, pissed beyond belief. Pissed. Hell, he was even using her terms now. Damn it all to hell! Miroku couldn't restrain himself as he let out an enraged howl. Tossing the shreds to the floor, he turned and closed his eyes, opening up their connection, only to yelp as a mental door slammed in his face. She was _gone_. Completely. And the door was locked. She was _blocking_ him.

Despite the pain and the anger, the challenge was too great.

He was hell bent to find her!

* * *

So perhaps traveling through such a heavy rain had not been a good idea. She was tired, cold and wet, not to mention feeling more than a little guilty. Almost ten hours ago she'd felt a huge jarring sensation and had almost stumbled. She'd felt him trying to break through, trying to re-establish the connection. Reinforcing the blockage, she forced herself to keep going, to not think about how much she was hurting him.

Kagome wasn't sure when he was going to start looking for her, but she knew he would be side tracked in the small village, if only for a little bit. After healing the humans there, she'd made a deal with the headman. If a male youkai with black hair and violet markings came searching for her, she'd headed north, looking for a clan of miko. She wasn't sure how long that would distract him, but she would take what she could get.

It was almost midnight now and she hadn't stopped for a break in the past ten hours. She could sense a village was coming closer, this one seeming to be of both youkai and human inhabitants. It was still raining and she was soaked to the skin. She was beginning to tire. Almost there. Only three hours ago she'd crossed the border of the southern lands.

As she finally came across the village, Kagome couldn't help but to give a sigh of relief. Spreading her senses, she could tell she was by far the most powerful demon within the area. Likely the youkai in the village could feel that, just as well as she could feel them. This part of her power was still a bit disconcerting. Entering the little town, she 

made sure to try and down play her power; after all, just because the youkai could feel it didn't mean she had to let them know it was her right away.

Aside from the swift patter of heavy rain in the mud, there was no noise, as almost all the villagers seemed to be in their homes. Walking forward, she was frustrated to realize she was beginning to see double. Shuddering, Kagome kept walking, glancing at the small faces she saw peeking out of doors as she passed. Just like any other village, the difference being only in its youkai inhabitants. None of them seem scared of her, yet neither did any come out to offer a place to rest. It wasn't until she reached the resident Miko's house did she finally decide to enter, consequences be damned.

_Chap. Fin _

* * *

Review Responses –

Cutee2054 – Haha, yeah, but I already have like five other Sess/Kag stories, lol.

TheGreatSeverusSnape – I wouldn't mind a beta, the problem is finding one I could get along with, lol. My last one didn't work out quite as much as I'd planned. And thank-you for the compliments!!

((A/N - To everyone else, thanks! Hope you all enjoy the update!! Also, I'm about all the numerous breaks, it just feels to me for this story that it would read better and be a better story if I did all the seperate scens, lol.))


	4. Chater Three: Finding The Answer

((Authors Note At Bottom of Page. Read only AFTER reading chapter!! ^_^))

Chapter Three –

(Three Months After Leaving The West)

Rain. Again. Again. And again. She was beginning to regret choosing the south.

It wasn't that she didn't like the rain, more that it was beginning to become monotonous. Still, it had been a good three months since she'd left the west and she was sure the rain was the only thing keeping her from being found. Either that or the deal she'd struck with the village head had worked and he was searching through the north. Maybe. Improbable, but still a possibility.

Turning from the window in the small hut she returned to her task of weaving baskets, slipping slightly as she moved to the other side of the room to sit. There was a tut-tutting sound from across the room on the opposite side the window was on. She hid her grimace from the elder miko.

"Ye should be more careful of your child, girl," came the frowning reprimand.

Again Kagome hid her frown and nodded, accepting the criticism quietly and instinctively reached down to her considerable stomach. She still couldn't quite believe she was going to a mother soon.

_

* * *

_

Aside from the swift patter of heavy rain in the mud, there was no noise, as almost all the villagers seemed to be in their homes. As I walked through the dirt lanes of the small village I realized I was beginning to see double, irritating me even more so than I was to begin with. All I needed now to finish off my horrible morning was to be sick. It would serve me right though for leaving the way I had. He would be hurting and even though I knew it was because of me, it still upset me to know. I wondered why he'd even bothered to become attached to me. Maybe it would have been better to never make that wish on the jewel, to let everything end with our deaths and Naraku's victory.

_But such thoughts were not fair to him and I knew it. Although I was not happy with my life as it was I knew Miroku had managed to find some modicum of contentedness. I didn't understand it personally but I was happy for him none the less; if he was able to live his life without the one he loved…then he deserved to be just a bit happy. _

_I knew the villagers were not only hiding from the rain. My yōki even smothered by half for protection, though small in comparison to some larger demons, was still quite ostentatious to those humans who could sense it. What was worse? This tiny little southern village I'd wandered into was not a normal human settlement. This was a mixed community of Youkai, Priestesses and Monks, and regular human beings. None of them bothered to leave their warm huts and offer me a place to rest; I did not sense fear yet I also did not feel any kind of welcome. _

_The dizziness grew by the minute and as I stumbled upon the last house at the end of the row, a benevolent rise of power brushed against my own strengths, calling to me. With ease I knew this benign aura could belong to none other than a Miko and so I stepped inside her home, bowing automatically. I was only able to get out two words before fever claimed me and even now, the Miko tells me she still has not be able to decipher between the two she thinks she heard: "Save me," or "Kill me." _

_I don't remember what I said but it would not surprise me if some small part of me wished to be killed. The pain I'd caused, my betrayal…what was I but a person who did not deserve to be in the presence of others? I had turned into the very kind of person I loathed: the kind who hurt the one's they loved._

* * *

Miroku walked calmly through the meadow, the dry brown grass brushing against the tops of his thighs, tickling just a bit despite the fabric between them. He was so very tempted to just fall onto his back in the tall grass and hide, to brush away all the insecurities and anger, to hide from her and the future she might withhold from him.

His clothing was loose on him where before it had been tight. These past couple of months had been hell on him, barely eating, rarely sleeping. It was a bleeding miracle he'd survived this long; if he was still a human he would have been dead long before now. Last night was one of the more decent nights of sleep he'd had in a while so his strength was back for the most part and he ate enough to get by. If he found her again would she even recognize him? Would he want her to?

But he knew the answer to that as surely as he knew the answer to why she'd left in the first place. And he was damn tired of the latter. He loved her with all his heart, missed hearing her brilliant laughter, studying those crystalline blue swells of her eyes and touching her velvety soft skin. If she did not want him when they were reunited again he was still going to stick around, to beg her if need be. But even then if she turned him down…as long as she was happy. He dragged his hand through his hair and down his face, as if trying to rub away the depressing thoughts and focused on his path again.

The focus lasted for only a moment before he was drifting off again. That morning…god that morning. He'd wanted to cry and to scream, to break and destroy something! She was his and she left; he was hell bent to bring her back and steal an explanation! She owed him that at the very least!

_

* * *

_

As soon as the water had stopped just a few hours after my waking I was running through the halls and out into the courtyard, offering no clarification to Sesshoumaru as I flew out of the gates. Her scent was just barely there, mugged down by rain and what I could smell of her fear. Tracing her to the village had been easy enough and talking to the village head, though frustrating, was also simple enough. Although I could sense the lie in the man's words about my

tobarish _and though she was not with me, I was sure this was something she would do. Perhaps there was a message for me to the North? I didn't know but I wasn't going to waste time looking elsewhere in the off-chance that's where she was._

_Those days north were excruciating, the mountains high. Though her scent and presences were nowhere to be found I continued onward, hoping maybe just a little farther, just a little more and I'd find her. She wouldn't purposely hide from me. I would have liked to continue thinking that! But the days continued to pass and there was no sign of her. Eventually I began my Journey back to the west, lost but even more determined to find her. _

_As one month and then another slipped by unblinkingly, I wondered why she was trying so hard to evade me. She loved me, even if she wasn't ready to admit it. We had all the time in the world for her to come around so for her to hide like this, to not face those fears, though I didn't know what they were exactly, did not make sense to me. She was the world to me and I would make sure she knew it! _

_Many times I was courted by young human and demon females alike, though most were coerced by mothers hoping for a good catch. It was funny really the differences between me now and the me from Sango. I wondered why flirting continually no longer appealed to me. Sure, being with Sango at the time and Kagome now were very important to me, I loved them both, yet with Sango I didn't hesitate to flirt with women who happened to be passing by. Perhaps it was the fact I'm surer of Kagome's love now, even though she doesn't admit to it, than I had ever been of Sango? __But why? It just didnt' make any sense..._

_I was hurting but I'd be damned before I let that stop me from finding her. _

* * *

Despite the sun being out, there were still random little spurts of rain, spontaneous enough to keep most inside their small was glad for that; it would mean one less life to try and protect but of course, that didn't mean some of the male villagers would not try to come out and help her. Many times she'd told them to stay away, that she could more than handle whatever small oni happened to be trying to attack their village. Some though just wouldn't listen and it'd gotten even worse when she'd started to show. She supposed it was some sort of chivalry though none of them would speak to her without another woman present. Oh well. It' wasn't like she wanted to make friends here anyway.

As she slung her bow and quivers over her shoulder and peaked out the door to the still empty gates at the other end of the village, Lady Ami, the elder Miko, was frowning from the other side of the room and she could see the disapproval in the older woman's eyes. "You should not do this." The words were crisp and clear and it reminded Kagome very much of her grandfather.

"I have to. You're even worse off than I am and you and I both know this one…this one neither the humans nor youkai will be able to handle." Ami was old, even more so than Keade and it showed. She was tall and slender, but her skin was pock marked and she couldn't walk without a cane, let alone lift her arms to shoot an arrow. The demon that was coming…Kagome was sure it was going to take a lot of power to defeat it. She could tell it was no ordinary demon, despite its attempt to hide its yōki. In her current pregnant state, she was going to be on the defensive and looking for the fastest ending she could find. She had a simple sword on her she'd gone to the east for about a month into her pregnancy; the katana was compliments of Kouga's best blacksmith and despite her lack of skill with the blade it was going to have to do. She was supposed to go into labor any day now and Kagome knew the faster she ended the battle the more likely the child was to live; as far as she was aware, too much movement in the womb before labor could cause a miscarriage. She wasn't sure what she was going to do if she lost him.

Ami said nothing more but sighed. She nodded reluctantly before stepping outside ahead of the girl and continuing two doors down, motioning to the small hut beside her. Two apprentice miko's lived there. "We will be here when you get back girl to induce labor." For a moment Kagome would have sworn she saw just a tab bit of sadness in the old woman's eyes but she brushed that thought of. Now was not the time for second thoughts.

Kagome nodded and turned in the opposite direction, taking her time to get to the entrance of the gates. All along the top she could see the humans and youkai standing stiff at attention, bow and spears gripped in their sweaty calloused hands. Sighing, she jumped past the ladders and landed softly beside one of the men, this one young, around her age and strong. From the looks of it, he would be leading this time; she wondered when the coup had taken place, though she had to admit she was glad it had. Dojiimoi, the last leader, had been bothersome, having no care but for his own hide. "Taka."

The youth blushed when she addressed him and it occurred to her she was treating him like a child, despite their close ages. Perhaps it had to do with everything she'd experienced? Whatever. "Lady Kagome. You should---

"We've already talked about this. You and the other men are to stand back unless I call for your help. You use your weapons only if I lose. Is that understood?" Her words were calm and quiet, her best effort at staying disassociated with everyone in this small village. She didn't…want anymore attachments.

"Y-yes My Lady." She could see disappoint and even a little hurt on his face but she wasn't going to take back her words. "We'll do as you say."

Without another word Kagome jumped over the battlement and landed softly on the wet muddy ground. She bit back a sigh. The ground was going to be a problem. It was getting closer now. Maybe another couple of minutes before it reached the village. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with this but there was no other choice. There was no way in hell she was going to leave this village defenseless; she wasn't going to see any more bloodshed.

Her timing was off and as the humanoid youkai stepped into the clearing, Kagome made very sure that not even half of her power was obvious. She knew she had no real fighting skill and if this creature thought Kagome had a fighting chance they would try to end the battle quickly and Kagome really wouldn't have a prospect then. Best to let the male think he could toy with her and then go in for the cheap shot.

He was short for a humanoid male, probably reaching 4'6 in height and his child like features almost let her think he was no more than a child. But it was his eyes that gave him away, cold and completely lacking of soul. This was not going to be an easy battle. His hair was short and spiky, pale lavender in color and elegant looking. His eyes were black, quite literally.

"Big Sister! Have you come to play with me?" His voice too was childish and Kagome was put even more on edge. She didn't like the odds of this battle at all. It wouldn't be easy to kill her unless the child-man was able to get in one fatal shot but it also wouldn't be hard to fight her.

"I'm not your sister. Can't you tell I'm a priestess?" She could see her words fooled him about as much as his had her. This wasn't going to work; she was going to need to be operating on full power in order to win against this monster. "Let's stop playing games, shall we? Lose the childish voice." This was going to be her only option. Very quickly she re-opened the link to the Shikon and therefore to Miroku. She would need his strength to win and the Shikon's. He would be here within 20 minutes at least. She was sure she could do that.

The youkai smiled at her before speaking and this time his voice chilled her to the bone, it's deep, edgy tone more terrifying than Naraku's had ever been. Although she'd unleashed as much power as she could he had more yet. She knew it was possible of course to run into something with more power than the evil Naraku had lived off of, after-all, he was only a hanyou, but she'd hoped to not have to fight any of them. "Very interesting, girl." He smiled at her and took a step closer, not bothering to draw the sword from his back. "You are miko and yet…yōki resides within you as well. Extraordinary. You must be the Guardian then that I've heard so much about." Moving closer once again he was now no more than 12 feet away from her and looking more menacing by the moment. "The half-youkai/half-miko female there's been news about all over Japan. And about the male who's been searching for you. Though why you'd be interested in a weakling like him I couldn't fathom. Humans should learn to not bother those higher than them, don't you think?"

She didn't answer but unsheathed her katana, holding it in defensively in front of her like Sesshoumaru had taught her. Taking a step away from the creature she tried to analyze him, needed to understand how he moved and thought in order to stay one step ahead. Both would be hard unless they started to fight. It was all the harder by the frantic calls she could hear from Miroku, try as she might to ignore them. She couldn't focus in her mind as she tried to fight, not with this one. Some of his power was already making its way through their bond and she was grateful. She was going to need it.

"I see. You don't want to live much longer then." He tilted his head to the side for a moment, as if curious by her actions, before smiling happily at her. "Very well."

Before she could do much more than blink he was standing behind her, one hand on her sword hand and the other with a dagger at the small of her back. Not giving him the chance to warn her, she let loose a brilliant peel of her miko energy and burned him, though he only loosened his grip for a moment. It was enough. Without a word she twisted her sword arm around and knocked the dagger out of his small hands before he could stab her with it and kicked it out of range. He was too stunned to do much to stop her kick to his ribs in order to make him let go of her sword but the surprise didn't last. She'd barely managed to push him back a few feet before he was in front of her again, yet another smile gracing his pale lips.

Suddenly she was surrounded, six pairs of black eyes staring back at her in an unnerving way. "I liked your little magic trick over there," said one to the right. One to the left and in front of her finished for him. "But I think ours is better." They started to circle her as one, their movements predatory and utterly dangerous. If she didn't move quickly they could end the fight right here.

Snarling, she jumped up and out of the circle, only to have one of them drag her back down to the ground and kicking her in the thigh. But it left an opening and she quickly pulled an arrow out of her quiver and drove it across the creatures throat. It didn't bleed but instead disappeared with a pop into thin air. That left 5 and she wasn't going to let this end as easily as the creature hoped she was. Holding back a curse she pushed herself off the ground, holding the bloodied arrow in a tight fist. She wasn't sure when her sword had gotten knocked out of her hand but she didn't have it anymore. The tension from the humans was becoming even more apparent and holding back another curse she quickly through up barrier around the village and gate lest the youkai try to attack them.

Another of the copies rushed her and not bothering to hold back, she let a sharp chain of miko energy slash him to the ground. He too disappeared as the other had. As short a time as they'd been fighting she was sure at least 5 minutes had passed, maybe 10 if she was lucky. It would still be a bit before Miroku could get here and she could combine their powers, if he was even willing to help her.

There had to be a trick to figuring out which was the real youkai and which were copies but so far she couldn't find any differences; even the burn mark she'd given his hand as on the copies. Dancing out of the way as the continued to jump at her, some hits she managed to avoid and some she couldn't. As a hand swiped its way across her collar bone she bit back a yelp and ignored the blood dripped now her chest. It was deep and she could sense some kind of poison now making its way through her blood but there wasn't much she could do. Three of the remaining creatures were dancing around her, taunting her as they took and landed shots. Three…the other one. Growling, she jumped up into the air again and although one followed her up and was going to drag her back down, she managed to pull out three arrows and shoot. Two landed, making two more of the copies poof out of existence as the other arrow thudded into a tree.

She grabbed an arrow again but before she could sit up the copy slammed his foot into her arm. She heard the sickening crack and couldn't help the small scream she let loose. It hurt like a bitch and now she wouldn't be able to shoot an arrow for a couple of hours. Damn. The only positive thought she could pull out of the whole thing was at least it wasn't her right hand, then she'd be really screwed!

A foot landed on her throat and the pressure had her gasping for breath but she still held onto that arrow. She could barely hear the actual youkai as he came to stand at her feet and look down at her in disdain. When the copy suddenly leaned forward to grasp her neck and pull her up Kagome took her chance and slammed her arrow through the creature's neck, in one side and out the other. He disappeared too and she quickly rolled to the side and away from the still calm youkai. He seemed a little surprised but also a bit disappointed. "Is that all you've got girl? The great female warrior who defeated the great Naraku?" He looked down at his feet for a moment, as if truly dissatisfied before looking back up at her without any emotion. "I was almost hoping you would get the upper-hand for a moment, if only to see you in action. Oh well." He smiled at her as he finally unsheathed his sword. "Pity you aren't the evil type. You'd have made a great mate."

Her bow barely managed to stop the blow before it snapped in half, but it was enough time for her to move to the other side of the clearing. Her katana was just a few feet to the left, hidden by the tall grasses and visible only because of the few small spots of sunshine managing to sneak their way out of the clouds. She raised it just in time to block an attack from above and from then it was touch and go, with the evil youkai mainly on the offensive and Kagome on the defense. She hated being on this side of the fight but there really wasn't much she could do. The baby inside of her was the only thing stopping her from using her full powers. She wasn't sure if the child was going to be full youkai or if it was going to be tolerant purification like she and it's father were and she wasn't willing to take that risk.

Time seemed to pass quickly from then as she continued to block his attacks, though he still managed to get in two good slashes, one on her right hand and the other on her already broken left arm. It was hard to fight one handed with a sword and needless to say he had the upper hand because of his strength. He moved to attack her again and again she moved to block. But he tricked her and managed to knock the katana away again, leaving her defenseless as her quiver had long since emptied from all the dodging and the bow was broken.

She was panting as she stared at him and she could Miroku yelling at her in the back of her mind, feel him getting closer and closer. He was yelling the stupidest of things, about not dying until he got an explanation, about living to pay back the debt they owed to Sesshoumaru, about finding Shippou. He didn't mention the child now growing in her stomach and she wondered if he couldn't sense it. Funny the way her thoughts were going. Almost like last regrets. On the outside of the barrier she could hear the humans screaming, feel them beating against the shining pink protection wrapped around them and their home. Silly. If she couldn't beat them why did they think they could help?

"It really is a shame," said the male quietly, though she knew he didn't really mean it. Kagome might not have been good at reading people but she could sense this. He could feel Miroku coming; that was the only reason he was going to end this so quickly. "Children make women so fickle. You could have won if it weren't for that thing in your womb."

He smirked and swung the blade around, slamming it into the center of her chest and through her back.

'_Please…help him_,' she whispered to the jewel. '_Give him what I couldn't use_.'

* * *

She was back. His inner beast growled in both joy and triumph. He would show his woman whom she belonged to. Miroku scoffed at the beasts thoughts but he was glad she'd opened their door. But her frantic thoughts and harried actions had him sprinting as quickly as he could across the land. 15 minutes. He could be there in 15 minutes and help her. He sped past many humans and youkai alike, ignoring the odd stares he got from both. A couple of the Male youkai he passed seemed to understand and he clenched his fists as they hugged their mates tighter to their sides.

He wasn't going to let her die! She couldn't! She didn't have the right to just leave all her duties behind her like this! Hear that _Koi_, you can't leave yet! He knew it was crazy to shout at her like this, knew she couldn't answer him but that didn't stop her from reminding her of everything she still had to do in this world. Almost there. The village he was approaching was going to be last on his list because he knew how much Kagome hated thunder; he'd assumed all the rain this region of the country got simply meant storms. Maybe he'd been wrong. Whatever. It didn't matter anymore.

The door closed just as quickly as it had opened and he stumbled as he entered the clearing. His chest hurt and he had the oddest urge to cry even as he felt suddenly stronger, miko abilities mingling with his own religious power. He could do naught but stare as a small male youkai pulled his sword from Kagome's chest and let her pregnant body fall to the dirt ground. Pregnant…his mate was pregnant. With his pup. And this man had killed them!!

He couldn't control himself as his eyes bled red and he let out a furious roar. It was a small feat to allow his powers to rage around him and transform into the massive black form of his beast. The male seemed surprised but there was no fear on his face. His beast craved revenge and that's what he would get. Uttering another loud roar he easily swung a paw forward and knocked the man into a pink barrier surrounding the village. The barrier…the barrier was still up. It wouldn't remain standing if the caster were…dead. Which meant he had minutes before she was gone. Minutes in which to save her.

Turning angrily back to the man who was now standing in front of the barrier he took a menacing step forward only to stop as the Shikon spoke to him, much like it had when he'd promised to stay with Kagome. '_She has asked us this boon. And so we shall grant it. Her wish to help you.'_ He'd felt her miko abilities mixing with his own powers earlier but this was nothing compared to that. He was bursting with purification. This man would be an easy kill now. Growling viciously he stepped forward again and allowed her purity to explode out from him and wrap around the purple-haired man.

As the pink purity finally faded and the male youkai slid to the ground unconscious Miroku took great joy and shredding the body to pieces with his razor sharp claws and teeth and purifying the remains with her purification. He didn't hesitate afterwards to transform back to his human form and appear beside Kagome, pulling her bleeding body into his lap as he cried and shook her.

"Wake-up damn you!! Wake up!" He could hear the barrier as it diminished and the humans as the warily approached him. He was too lost to do much more than growl a warning to stay away. He turned back to Kagome and shook her again, bending forward to lick at the wound on her chest in an attempt to seal it shut. "WAKE-UP!!" He was screaming now as he held her tightly and pressed his face into her chest. He was helpless to save her. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Gone. Again. Kagome…

_

* * *

_

Why was it so dark? Since when was my bed so soft? I felt around the ground and the first discrepancy I noticed was the soft moist dirt I lay on. The ground in Ami's hut was hard pack and dry. Why was the ground wet? Ah. Eyes were closed. Way to go Kagome. Brilliant.

_I opened them and the first thing I saw was a rough woof ceiling. Wood ceiling…and four tall walls of wood. The well house! I was finally home!! After such a long time and so much loss I was finally home. Eager I pushed my way off the floor and crawled up the walls, hand over hand on the rungs until I reached the top and flumped onto the ground. Odd. Something niggled at the back of my mind but I brushed it away and hurried out of the well. Without thinking about it I started to scream, calling out to Mama as loud as I could! She could fix everything. Just a hug from her and the world was right again! _

_She opened the door and I could see she was surprised and as happy as I was. We met each other half way and I held onto her. I wondered if she'd always been so thin. Surely she'd weighed a bit more before I left for the last time? Well, now that I was home that was going to change. I wasn't going back again. Naraku was gone. My duties were fulfilled. _

_We sat at the kitchen table for hours with a pitcher of sweet tea and two cups in front of us. Supper sat forgotten on the stove as I told her of my adventures and Souta came home from school. Gramps came home shortly after from a boys day out with some of his friends and the book of 20__th__ century ailments he'd picked up from the store dropped to the floor when he saw me. It was so good to be home. Dinner was a small affair as we ordered American styled pizza from a shop down the road. It wasn't the best but it would certainly due for tonight and then tomorrow I would help Mama cook dinner and play video games with Souta. _

_Before everyone went to bed, she pulled me close and held me tight, her face buried in my neck. I wondered when I'd gotten taller than her. It wasn't hard to wrap her as tightly as she held me but it sure was comforting. It was so good to be back home. We walked up the stairs hand-in-hand and parted ways only because of where our rooms were. _

_As I walked into my small pink room with its metal bed and pink comforter I felt almost nostalgic as I looked around the small space. But I brushed the feeling off as simply not being home for a while and slumped onto the bed. I don't know why but it didn't occur to me to change clothes. It was almost easy to drift off to sleep. His face flashed in my mind and so did hers. They looked happy despite how everything had ended. Ah. So that's where he'd gone; Shippou was there too. But…something didn't feel right. There was someone mumbling in the background of the dream but I couldn't figure out what it was. _

_I rolled off the bed as my eyes popped open and stared at the wood from my desk. My stomach was flat. My…I pushed the thought away and stood, slipped quietly out of my room and down the stairs. The house was dark and quiet and home. Yet I felt like I didn't fit anymore. I wonder why that feeling wasn't prominent when I first got back. I didn't want to think about that now. Moving to the door, I unlocked it and slipped outside before making my way around the house to the god-tree and the bench in front of it. But I stopped short when I saw Mama sitting there. She looked at me and smiled, as if she knew I'd be out here eventually. _

"_Mama, I ---_

"_Kagome…did you know…I was in love with someone else before I met your father." She turned and smiled at me, as if she knew this was something I needed to here. "We were…very close, Toya and I. But he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He interrupted a market robbery." Mama brushed her short hair out of her face and patted the seat beside her as she turned to look up at the starry sky. What we could see of it anyway. "Your father Koji was a close friend of both Toya and I." _

_I sat beside her and when she offered me one of her hands I took it, holding it gently in my lap as a cool breeze brushed by us. "About 8 months before I lost Toya, Koji lost his wife to Leukemia. His wife was also a good friend of ours and we all felt the loss."_

"_Didn't you feel guilty about it? About loving Dad?" I didn't realize how tightly I was suddenly squeezing mama's hand until she gently returned the pressure._

_Mama was silent for a little bit after that as if just now trying to determine her feelings. I wanted to know her answer, no, I needed to know. I couldn't figure out why but the answer was extremely important to me. "I don't think I did. Although Toya loved me, I know he wanted me to be happy, especially if it was with someone he trusted. He's always looked after me I think, even after I decided I wanted to be with Koji and have a family with him. I think he's forgiven me at this point." _

_I don't know why but I suddenly started to cry and my heart felt like it was tearing into tiny little pieces. I turned to Mama only to find her not sitting there and in my confusion I cried harder. Something was calling to me but before I could focus on it Mama was kneeling in front of me, my hands gripped gently in hers. _

"_Kagome…Kagome dear, you have people who need you. It's time for you to go back now, okay baby?" Mama's words were soft, almost as if she were trying to win me over into doing what she wanted. But I didn't need coaxing; I could already define the pain I was feeling and I knew the best way to ease it was to make Him happy. I closed my eyes. _

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome, open your eyes!" The voice was desperate enough that she obeyed, albeit a bit weakly as she looked up at the person calling her name. Ah. Miroku.

"I…ve…yo…" she whispered but when the words came out half formed she tried again, only to have him cover her mouth with his hand. His eyes were gentle as he looked down at her, brushing his finger through her hair.

"I love you to Koishii, I…" He couldn't get the words out as he suddenly leaned down and pressed her face against his chest and his into hers.

A woman cleared her throat on the other side of the room and Miroku leaned back, not offering an apology. Kagome tried to lean forward only to yelp as both a pain in her chest and her in stomach shocked her. She was suddenly very aware of her body at the moment, including the pain ricocheting through it. "What's…hap…p..en…ing?!" She could feel something warm and liquidly on her chest and panicked, she looked up at Miroku. "Miroku…wha…ha....." His hand was warm at the back of her neck and she felt that warmth throughout the rest of her body and she was sleeping again.

"She's going into Labor," said Ami quietly as she motioned for the two young apprentice to come forward.

"I'm not leaving."

"I might not be able to save them both; the loss of blood greatly affected the child."

He looked pained as he spoke, but not once did he removed his eyes from Kagome. "Her. If it comes down to that, I chose her over the child."

"Very well."

_2 Days Later_

"I'm sorry." It was the thousandth time she'd apologized and just like the past few times the words were leaked with tears. She couldn't stop crying. Her little boy…they're little boy was dead. Ami hadn't been able to save him. She buried her face in Miroku's chest and held on as tightly as she could. He was holding on just as tightly and she could feel the tense shifting of his shoulders as he adjusted his weight. For the past two days all she'd done was cry as he held her and she wondered why he didn't hate her. They're child was gone because of her.

Suddenly she was on her feet in front of him and he had his hands under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He was crying too but there was love in his eyes. "There will be others," he promised. "There won't be another you." He couldn't say he was glad the child was dead, after all, Saiai was from his loins, his first born son. But there would be more children and he'd never find another Kagome. "Just don't leave again. Ever."

When she'd woken up from labor and found him holding her again she hadn't been able to put into words her feelings, but she'd been able to push all her thoughts into his mind through that open door. She hadn't known if it would be enough but it was the best she could do. Now, as they stood face to face and he had yet to let go of her since she'd woken up that first time Kagome felt her heart swell. She knew she wasn't completely healed where it came to Inuyasha, Sango and Shippou, nowhere near, but she was working her way there. And Miroku would be right there by her. "It's a promise," she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning into him again.

'_Forever?' _

'_Always.'_

STORY FIN.

* * *

A/N – Okay, so I have to say, right now as I've finished writing this, I've got a really bubbly feelings, lol!! This is the first Fic I've completed so I'm really happy about that, although it is a bit short. Oh well. It wasn't meant to be a long one anyway. Originally I'd only intended for there to be the one chapter but I got a little carried away, lol!! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you liked Final Guardians, then check out some of my other Fic's if you're interested. There might or might not be more Kag/Mir fics in the future, but I'm not writing any new stories until I finish all the other one's I've got, lol!!

Reviews:

TGSS – Well, the Beta was unsucessfull, lol, but oh well. I'm really thankful for all the support you've given me in the past four chapters and it makes me happy that you enjoyed the story. I'm looking forward to reading what you think of the end. ^_^

Shojo, JenJen, and Kandy – Thank you very much for the reviews!! I hope you guys liked reading it and that if you didn't you'd let me know! You four are part of the main reason I updated 'cause I knew you were waiting for the next chapter, lol! Sorry it took so long! Either way, let me know what you thought of the end, okay? Later!!


End file.
